Passing of the Shadows
by Kamil the Awesome
Summary: Link starts on his journey with a delivery of a sword to the Royal Family, but turns into more.
1. Chapter 1: Leaving the Familiar

A/N: so, instead of finishing my other stories (after a couple months of neglect), I'm just going to start a new one instead. The idea had been floating around in my head for a while now. Based off Twilight Princess

Passing of the Shadows

Chapter 1

Leaving the Familiar

The sun rose over the sleepy village of Ordon. A single soul was awake, and was making his way towards the northernmost home for an important job. He stopped a couple yards away from the raised door.

"LINK! Get your sleepy ass down here!" The man, Rusl, yelled out. After a bit, a bunch of crashing sounds erupted from the building. The noise eventually settled, then a young teen came out the door.

His face was cringed up from the pain of falling a story and half. "What do you want, Rusl. Fado has me rounding up the goats in…say three hours or so." He rolled his left arm forward, trying to massage away the pain.

Rusl exploded into laughter. "You can do that and maybe even put some rails around your bed after you get back from Castle town." He pulled out a sheathed blade. "This is our tribute to the Royal Family of Hyrule so we can stay autonomous in this world. I want you to deliver it."

Link's eyebrows rose in surprise. "But…what about.."

"No, don't say that." Rusl turned back to the village. "Some of us aren't meant to leave," he turned back to Link, "but you are. I just feel it." He strolled up to the ladder leading from the door. "This will help you be ready to leave and maybe discover something about yourself."

"Do I get a choice in this?" Link inquired while taking the weapon out of his mentor's hands.

Rusl just laughed. "Of course not, Link. You may want to stop by the spring, since I don't spot Epona here…" Link spun around, realizing that Rusl was right. He took off running down the path leading towards the Faron Woods, the farthest from home he ever had been.

The spirit spring of Ordona providence was a beautiful place at dawn. The mysterious rocks softly glowed. Link entered the small inlet, discovering his oldest friend, Ilia, washing Epona.

After a couple minutes, she turned towards the entrance before jumping slightly. "Oh hi Link! I didn't see you there." She turned her head slightly sideways. "Rusl having you deliver the sword to the Royals? I guess you're here for Epona." Her voice was laced with sorrow.

He slowly walked over to her. "Yeah, unfortunately." His voice dropped slightly. "I'll try to return as soon as I'm done, ok?"

She softly smiled up at him. "Ok." He gave her a quick huge before mounting his stead and taking off. Crossing the bridge into Hyrule, Link felt a strange 'pull' from the Eastern Faron Woods. He brought Epona to a slow trot, before dismounting. A path he'd never seen during any of his trips to this area suddenly came visible.

He followed it into the ruins of an ancient building. Little of the original roof remained, but there was an open doorway. Link cautiously made his way up it and into what was once a circular room. In the center was a sword, stuck in a pedestal of sorts. The hilt was a bizarre blue, which stuck out like wings of a bird. A small yellow stone linked the hilt to the blade. He guessed it was here for centuries, although it appeared as sharp as when it was made. Link walked up to the pedestal and slowly drew the blade. The hole in the rock glowed as it left, but settled away. A sheath appeared automatically, by magic. He blinked, and then appeared where he left Epona, but the doorway was gone.

It was way past high noon when he reached Castle town. A shadow was hovering over the western entrance, covering the sun trying to shine down on the city. Link gave it little thought as he trotted up to a small group of guards.

"I have a delivery from Ordon Village for the Royal Family." They quickly discussed his request, some of them arguing with each other.

One of them looked back at him before replying in a monotonous voice. "We are at war. None are allowed to speak with the King. Go home."

Link, not one to take surrender easily, walked over to an inn. He got a room for the night before turning in. His last thoughts were on the sword he found in the woods.

_What was it?_

A/N: please review…or add as a fav…or add an alert…or all three…or just two.


	2. Cp 2: Meeting Shiomo and Hyrule Castle

A/N: I'm a little bummed. Word randomly shut down while working on this chapter and I lost half of what I had or so.

Chapter 2

Meeting Shiomo and Hyrule Castle

Link woke up in a strange bed. As he wiped his sleepy eyes, he recalled all of the strange events of the previous day: Rusl's request, the sword, and the foreboding cloud. He moved out of the bed from the inn he was at and walked over to the door, opening it quietly. He hadn't changed before nodding off the night before. As he snuck down the wooden stairs, an unusual smell reached him. It was that of stale bread, decomposing meat, and spilled ale.

The only person in the main room was a woman, with the most bizarre staff ever. It was an icy blue and the top was curved into an opened circle. Her black cloak covered her face, along with most of her orange hair. She silently stood.

"So you're the Hero?" Her cloak moved with her body, almost as if it was part of it.

Link gave her a questioning look. "Who are you?" His body tensed.

She removed her hood, letting him get a good look of her face. "I am Shiomo, the court mage for King Zant and Queen Midna, the rulers of the Twilight Kingdom. A…prophecy of ours tells of a young man who'd be able to stop us from taking what was once ours." Her lips pushed together tightly.

He was dumbfounded. "So you think that I'm some sorta…hero?" He laughed at the thought. Him, Link the goat herder from Ordon, being a hero? "I think you have me confused with somebody else."

"No. I have found who I have been looking for. You smell just like the man who killed my father." Shiomo hissed at Link, making sure to get a little bit of spit to shoot out.

"I have no clue what you're talking about. I'm just a goat herder from Ordon sent on a journey to deliver a gift for the Royal Family." He looked at her with hope that she'd see through her own lies and realize the truth.

A throaty groan came from her. "No, not you you. The last incarnation of your soul! He killed my father, the great Bongo Bongo in the Shadow Temple near Kakariko. He is your grandfather, the legendary Hero of Time."

Link just looked at her dumbfounded. He blinked a couple of times before laughing at her. "So, what. I'm some reincarnated hero? Excuse me Shiomo, but I really need to attend to some things." He tried to walk past her, but a mysterious wall kept him from moving further. He could see the other side, but he couldn't reach it.

"Where do you think your going, boy? I have big things for you to do…like get my leaders some much needed info on the castle." She twirled her staff and softly approached him. "You'll need my help", she seductively whispered in his ear, "to get into the castle." She then slowly stepped back.

He glanced in her direction. "How could you get me in?"

"You forget that I'm a mage. It's really simple, actually. I just make you invisible until you reach the Throne room, obviously. Plus, I get the knowledge my 'employers' require, since you'll wander around for a couple hours." She waved her hand and whispered an incantation.

Link felt a bizarre bubbling in his body. After a couple seconds, it stopped. He took a long glance at her before taking off for the stables. He hadn't asked for Epona to be there, but he had a feeling. He was quickly caught by the overpowering smell of horse manure and rotten hay. His horse was in a left hand stall and Link quickly jumped over the fence.

A couple minutes later he was walking towards the front gates of Hyrule Castle with the gift strapped to his back. He glanced at the guards who'd stopped him yesterday, but they didn't appear to even notice him. Apparently Shiomo had done her job. Now he would do his; getting up to the Throne room as quickly as possible.

The entry hall was the most magnificent thing Link had ever seen. He felt his breath momentarily go away. Two guards in different uniforms were leading an elderly man up one of the spiral staircases. Instead of a silver and blue coloring, theirs were gold and a deep red. Their spears looked more ornamental than practical, but had swords strapped onto their backs. He guessed they were Royal guards, from their attire and their guest. Link followed them, randomly gazing up at portraits of rulers and landscapes, even one of the Imprisoning War. When they reached the throne room, he took a step back.

The throne room of Hyrule Castle easily outmatched the entrance hall. The massive throne was made of pure gold and went almost up to the ceiling. A huge statue of a golden version of his birthmark surrounded by three women towered over the room. At most twenty guards surrounded the throne, which held not an old king, but a young princess. Link stepped forward and the bubbly feeling returned, signaling that the spell was dissipating. All eyes turned towards him before a strong, feminine voice called out:

"Seize him."

A/N: it's Saturday! Hey hey hey…yeah I'm gonna shut up. Review, fav, or add an alert!


	3. Chapter 3: A 'Chase' in the Castle

A/N: well I figured out what I was going to do at this point, track has started, and Super Mario Galaxy 2 arrives in North America on May 23rd.

Chapter 3

A 'Chase' in the Castle

Link thought he was screwed. Running away from soldiers in a castle of a country that could destroy his entire life was just stupid. A number of guards were chasing him, hell bent on capturing him. He ducked into a side path and stopped, breathing hard. Three guards passed by; zooming in the direction they thought he took. He silently slipped through the pathways in the maze he found himself in. A voice stopped Link in his tracks. He glanced out to find on of the royal guards standing around with his helmet on the ground.

Link looked down at the sword he was supposed to deliver. After taking a quick breath, he slowly approached the guard from behind, bringing the weapon up. With a quick move, the guard fell to the ground, knocked out. Link dragged him over to the hiding spot and switched into the armor. He grabbed the sword and the guard's spear before returning to the throne room. Once in the main hall, the princess took a glance at her right hand before looking at him.

"So Jennen, find him yet?" Link tried to calm himself down.

"Not yes, your highness." He brought up the sword. "We found this though. I guess he dropped it running." He slowly approached and handed it to her. He watched as the princess looked at it.

"It appears to be made in Ordon village, if I'm not mistaken. Do you know what that means?"

"No, your highness."

"It means that the people of Ordona have sided with the Twili. I want to talk with you privately about securing the castle." She looked over to the advisors. "Meeting is adjourned."

She stood up and link quickly followed her, hoping nobody would figure out his real identity. A man with dark skin and flaming orange hair looked at him threateningly before leaving. They eventually reached her private study.

"Who are you?"

Link decided to try and trick her. "What do you mean, your highness?"

"The Jennen I know would never call me 'your highness'. He would refer to me by my name. Tell me what it is and I won't kill you. Maybe." Link was stumped. He remembered Rusl taking about her, but he couldn't bring up her name. "You don't know, don't you?"

"Yes…" he quietly surrendered.

"My name is Princess Zelda Harkinian Nohansen Hyrule."

A/N: please review. I really like to get them.


	4. Chapter 4: Knowledge and War

A/N: new Zelda game this year…in Japan at least. I don't own Zelda and I think I haven't said that yet.

Chapter 4

Knowledge and War

Link stood there looking at the princess. _'I might as well just die.'_ The princess walked towards him.

"Who are you really?" Her stern face demanded an answer.

He removed the helmet he was wearing. "My name is Link, and I was supposed to deliver that sword to you, but things haven't been going well. This morning some strange woman with a staff said that I was some reincarnation of a hero and sent me this way." Zelda quickly stopped him.

"What was her name, Link?" She asked.

"I think it was Shiomo, or something like that." As he finished Zelda knocked a vase onto the floor, letting it shatter into a number of pieces.

"Do you know about the legend of the Twili?"

Link just started at her. "The legend of what?"

"The legend of the Twili. I thought that they still told people that story but apparently I'm wrong. It's about this group of sorcerers known as the Twili, obviously. They were masters of dark magic—"

"You mean Shiomo is a descendant of them?"

"Not just her. Her entire race. They tried using dark magic to get into the Sacred Realm a thousand years before Ganondorf tried. They were banished for this act and sent into the Mirror of Twilight, deep within the desert."

"But they escaped, I'm guessing." Understanding was starting to come over Link.

"Yes. That cloud you probably saw was their magic protecting them from our sun. It killed one of them when they tried to rush our defenses."

"Then why is Shiomo able to wander with out a cloud? Castle town was cloudless this morning."

"Her father escaped into this world when Ganondorf came to power. You probably know his name."

"Bongo Bongo. But then…"

"Her mother is Hylian. I want you to go out and confront her. If she is right about your heritage, then you are Hyrule's last hope. My guard, Shiek, will see you out." A person in blue tights with white over wraps came out of the shadows. His red eyes stared out from below his bangs. He motioned with on finger for Link to follow.

They were almost out of the castle when Shiek shoved Link into a spare room, locking the door behind him.

Link quickly freaked out. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you must remain in the castle if we are going to win this war."

"War? What war?"

"Do not worry about that. You will be able to leave when the time is right. Remember Faron Woods." Shiek disappeared, leaving Link alone to wait for his destiny. The light that was coming through the window disappeared; covered by the magic of the Twili.

The battle of Castle town was beginning.

A/N: this chapter seemed a little weird, but I feel it came through. Review!


	5. Chapter 5: Entering the War

A/N: Well I've been lazy. And my track team won our first meet on Thursday against our rivals. But onto the story, which is what you really care about.

Chapter 5

Entering the War

Link had been kept in the room for a couple days. He watched as the soldiers tried to hold the gates of the castle. They were constantly forced back three or four feet before they would return to the gate to try and keep the Twili out. But they were fighting a losing battle, and all he wanted was to get out there and use that sword from the forest to destroy the Twili. A hunger had slowly built over him. The door creaked open.

"Sir, the Princess has given the order to release you, but you need to follow me to a different room first. Just protocol." He slowly released a breath and turned to follow the servant.

As they traveled through the castle, Link took the time to take in the paintings and statues around the palace. They eventually turned into a servant corridor and reached a darken room. A cloaked person walked out of the shadows.

"Link…the time for you to lead us to victory is approaching," the princess softly spoke, "but you are not properly attired." A green tunic appeared in her hand. "Wear the clothes of the Hero of Time; of your heritage." She turned and left, leaving him with the tunic.

The Twili had broken through the gates and were fighting the Hylian army in the courtyards of the Castle. They were badly outnumbered, but were able to hold a slight advantage. As swords clashed, a shadow passed over the fighting soldiers. All eyes turned up to a young Hylian man.

The green tunic and cap, the leather gauntlets, the white tights, all signified the garment of the Hero of Time. A metal shield rested in his left hand while the blue wings of the Master Sword rose over his right shoulder. He quickly drew the weapon; the sword ringing as it slowly becomes an extension to its wielder. His piercing, blue eyes looked out over the paused troops in front of him.

With a loud battle cry, he leaps off of the ramparts, bringing the weapon back behind his head. As he approaches the ground, he releases the tension, driving the weapon through the skull of a Twili archer. Swiftly pulling the weapon out of the skull, he quickly moves onto other targets, ready to eliminate them. Hylian soldiers fight at the hopeful conquerors with more fervor, brought on by the Hero's arrival.

A spearman tries to stick Link with his weapon, but he quickly back flips away. His boot flings the end of the weapon upward, and down upon a Twili axmen. The Master Sword is quickly forced through his back, killing another enemy. A number of swordsman run through the gates, ready to spill Hylian blood. One of them tries to bring his blade down vertically on Link, but is blocked by his shield. Link then stabs his enemy and spins around, tossing the corpse into a couple of others while using his shield to puncture the windpipe of a Twili.

Before he can reach other targets, a huge blast of dark magic sweeps the Hylian army of off their feet. The 1st Royal Twili battalion marched onto the castle grounds, lead by none other than Shiomo herself. Rage builds up in Link's body as he gets up. The final battle for the World of Light had begun.

A/N: Well I'm not sure if the battle scene will be read correctly or even works, so I'd like lots of comments on it. That means review.


	6. Chapter 6: Flipping the Tables

A/N: sorry about abusing this story. I need to finish it.

Chapter 6

Flipping the Tables

The Twili soldier's skull ruptured with a blast of blood as the Master Sword ripped through it. Pieces of the helmet chipped off and the body collapsed at Link's feet. If told he would be fighting in a war before leaving he would've laughed. But the situations of the world were sucking him in…into his destiny.

The Hylian swordsman fighting side-by-side with him grew prideful with each kill. They were destroying their enemies upon the tips of their blades. Their armor was splattered with blood and the visible fabrics were soaked through. The blades were an amber color in the sun. The hero started to cut through the forces set against him with ease. The blunt end of the hilt drove into the stomach of a Twili as he cut one nearby.

He moved fluidly through the ranks of the Twili; every slash of his blade spilling blood. They tried to kill him, but he slew them first. Their blades missed him narrowly and their arrows missed their marks. Shiomo watched in awe at the spectacle being displayed by the hero.

Link stopped right before her. "I'm going to finish you, Shiomo." A toothy grin spread across her face before she threw her head back, laughing.

"With what? That sword? It is powerless against my magic, for that is of your world while mine isn't. This will be fun." With that she used her magic to create an arena for them to battle in front of every sentinel being to have lived or living. They numbered greater than the stars in the night sky.

A Gerudo man walked out between them, his cape flowing behind him. "We have here the battle to decide the fate of the world of light. On this side, we have a sorceress dedicated to the cause of the King of Twilight, Shiomo!" The Twili cheered for their champion. She turned to Zant and Midna.

"For my queen and king!" she declared. They both nodded to her.

"Opposing her is the reincarnation of the Hero of Time, Link!" The rest of the audience cheered for him. His gaze met Zelda's.

"For my queen." She smiled. The massive bell hung above them rang loudly, starting the beginning of the duel. Link turned to see a massive ball of energy tumbling towards him.

But a voice spoke in his head. _"Trust your instincts."_

A/N: this is short only because the next one is gonna be long.


	7. Chapter 7: For the Fate of Us All

A/N: this will be the final chapter of this story. I finally will finish it.

Chapter 7

For the Fate of Us All

Link cursed again when a blast of magic came to close, again. The fight had started in his favor, being able to get some damaging slashes at Shiomo until many thought she was dead. He started to celebrate a quick victory when a flash of light came from behind him. He watched in horror as a gigantic red rope grew from the base of her neck and disappeared into the depths of the Dark World, causing her body to increase tenfold. Then four blue ropes soared from those depths and fused to her hands and feet. That's when things got bad.

She'd send bolts of magic of different types. The only one he could even work with was a yellow-ish ball she would throw. He could then return the blasts and it would go back and forth until one missed. When she would he'd charge in and cut one of the ropes before being tossed away. He discovered the hard way that was the only one he could even come near when a combination of ice and fire drove his sword far away. Link had to sprint to his sword before the lasers would get him.

He had finally gotten down to just the red rope. When the yellow lightning ball appeared above her head, he prepared for it. He watched it tumble in his direction. Once in his vicinity he sliced at it, sending it back. This continued for three or four more until she finally missed it and the ball smashed into her face. Link raced up and pulled the Master Sword as far back as he possibly could. With an unearthly cry, he swung the sword, cleaving the rope easily. Stepping back, he could only watch as Shiomo's body returned to its normal size. Her skin starts to bubble and blacken until darkness covered her. What rose frightened Link, an emotion he didn't know.

Somehow she had been turned into a shadow monster. From its square head with tentacle-like appendages to its brutish body, Link had never seen a creature like it. Screams of anguish came from the twili audience. The hero concluded it was of their world. Six pillars dropped from the sky and dark energy connected them, creating a smaller arena. It roared, creating a portal in the sky above him. Two beings just like it dropped from the portal. One landed across from the beast while the other landed where Link was standing. He had dived out of the way, waiting patiently for their next move.

They charged. Drawing his weapon back, Link waited for them. But then his sword hitched on something. Or that's what he thought. Looking back, he saw that the wall was trying to pull his weapon away. He put all of his effort into pulling it back, but then one of the shadow beasts collided into his back and forced him into the side. He felt like he was on fire and let go of the sword, letting it fall on the ground outside of the walls. He fell on his back and the beasts watched patiently, waiting.

Intense pain flared with in Link's body as it started to change. His limbs were forced into positions not natural and a tail started to grow. His facial structure morphed into that of a wolfs and then fur grew quickly, ending the transformation. He moved quickly, attacking the beast in front of him and tearing at its throat. Watching, the body tumbled onto the ground, becoming a useless sac of flesh. One of the other beasts attacked him, but Link dodged the attack. His attention turned to the other beast and he attacked. His tearing, gnashing teeth ruined the creature and soon it, along with the other died. The barrier disappeared and Link ran to the sword.

The magic of the blade removed the curse from his body and he returned to normal. Looking around, he spotted seven circular emblems. Each represented one of the sages: light, shadow, fire, water, forest, spirit, and time. And then they all shattered. A tiny voice within Link's head told him that the seals over the King of Evil had been broken. Every soul watched in horror as a body appeared within the arena. They moved closer, but further at the same time when they saw movement. The massive Gerudo stood up, towering over Link. The brown tan that was common for his people had turned a sickly grey, due from the Triforce of Power's effects on those with evil in their hearts. His orange hair dipped below his shoulders and his clothes had become black from the Dark World's effects. Then he spoke.

"So you are the new Hero, the one prophesized to stop me. You look weaker than the one who had imprisoned me within the Sacred Realms' vile counterpart." He looked up at the monarch of Hyrule. "You look just like Princess Zelda when I last saw that whore. Those two ruined my plans and stopped me from fulfilling my purpose; neither of you will prove to be a threat." Using his dark magic, Ganon forced Link away and drew his blade.

"Have at you, boy."

They both charged at each other, hell bent on killing the other. Their swords clashed with sparks flying. Link was shaking in his attempt to keep Ganon's blade from crushing his skull. A fist flew into his exposed side and he felt ribs break. Link fell and Ganon forced his foot on his throat.

"The other Hero was way harder to kill. You aren't even worth it." He spat in the hero's face and proceeded to finish the job. Before he could, an arrow struck him in the chest, forcing him away from Link. He felt his strength being sapped by the light arrow and ripped it out. The King of Evil coughed up blood.

"You can't kill me. None here other than you, hero, can wield that blade. You are doomed to fail." He then threw his sword at Link. He put his shield out in front of him, but then realized he had lost it earlier. He dove out of the way, but the blade sunk into his right lung. Many cried at seeing this sight. Link walked forward slowly, feeling his life slip away. Once near Ganon, he tried to stare his enemy down.

"You're wrong. I can kill you." With the last of his strength, Link forced the blade of evil's bane into Ganon's chest, and then fell to the ground. Dead.

A/N: I had to finish this and it sorta spiraled out of control. And the 3DS will have what appears to be Ocarina of Time as one of its games, along with Kid Icarus, StarFox 64 3D, and plenty of others.

Maybe I'll write out the funeral for the Hero, but only if you review.


	8. Thank You's

The thank you's for Passing of the Shadows

There were two reviews from Big Boss01 and TheMonsterUnderYourBed.

There were four favorites from x102reddragon, TheMonsterUnderYourBed, Phantom Voltage, and AmarantineOct.3'11.

There were two alerts from MiniHouse and AmarantineOct.3'll.

Thank you to the 7 people listed above and to those who read this story. It accumulated 836 hits as of 11:42 am PST on Wednesday, July 21, 2010.


End file.
